xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Digivice
The Digivice, short for "Digital Device", is a device from the Digital World, and it indicates that the possessor is a DigiDestined. Its primary use is to empower the DigiDestined's partner Digimon through Digivolution, though each version of the Digivice is also equipped with many other helpful features, such as radar or data storage. Even when Digivice's are the same type, they are usually differentiated by a color scheme unique to the person who uses them. 'History' 'List of Digivices' Original Digivice Used by the DigiDestined, the original Digivices were created by Gennai's group of Digital World guardians. They serve to channel the emotional energy of the DigiDestined, allowing their Digimon partners to digivolve as far as the Champion level; when used in unison with the energies of a Crest, the Digivices permit further Digivolution to the Ultimate level. When digivolving past Champion level, the Digivices change color to match the coloration of their DigiDestined's Crest. Like many artifacts in the Digital World, the Digivices bear the DigiCode for "Digital Monster" (デジタルモンスター Dejitaru Monsutā), specifically on the border of their screens. The Digivices also have a meter that shows how close the Digimon is to digivolving; the height of the meter is related to the severity of the situation. In addition to permitting Digivolution, the Digivices have some other abilities. They can project beams of light that have debilitating effects on evil Digimon and those under the control of a Black Gear will have it forced from their body, while those who are simply unpleasant in nature will be turned to goodness. These beams can restrain Digimon, and, on one occasion, combined to create a force-field that contained a massive explosion that would've destroyed the entire Digital World. On a more simple level, they have built-in clocks, and are able to track the signal emitted by other Digivices. To travel into the Digital World, one must possess a Digivice. D-3 Digivice The D-3 are the Digivices of the new DigiDestined, having been created by Azulongmon and the Harmonious Ones along with the Digi-Eggs to counter the power of the Digimon Emperor's Dark D-3, which he had obtained by dipping his Digivice into the Dark Ocean. Soon after the three new DigiDestined children acquired their D-3s, released from the Digi-Egg of Courage, Zac Guthrie Efron's and Crystal Summers' original Digivices were upgraded into D-3 forms. D-3s have a white center with differently-colored grips for each DigiDestined, as follows: However, the D-3s morph into different colors (the center is the color of the first Digimon which appears on the screen and the grip being the color of the second Digimon.) during DNA Digivolution, much like how the original Digivice does when the using the Crest, as follows: Dubbed "D-3s" by Nate for their three settings — Digital, Detect and Discover — the D-3s possess all the basic functions of the original Digivices, allowing for Digivolution to the Champion level and DNA Digivolution to Ultimate. Used in conjunction with Digimental-type Digi-Eggs, stored within everyday store-bought palmtops known as "D-Terminals", D-3s also allow Armor Digivolution. A specific power that the D-3s possess over the original Digivices is their ability to open "Digi-Ports"—computer programs that serve as gateways to the Digital World. Original Digivices cannot perform this function, although once a Digi-Port is opened by a D-3, holders can still traverse the dimensional gap. This means that D-3's are necessary to get into the Digital World, as the dimensional barrier between the worlds was repaired when the original DigiDestined released their Crests. D-Power D-Tector Data Link Digivice 'Trivia' Category:Objects